The invention relates to a device for the fixing the longitudinal position of a control unit on a hat shaped section, i.e. an elongated channel, U-shaped in cross-section.
It frequently happens that, for example, a series of control elements or members to be actuated are associated with switching and/or signalling apparatus control units actuated, for example, by control members disposed on the lid of a case. To ensure correct positioning of these control members situated on the lid of the case with respect to the control elements corresponding to the control unit, this latter must always be placed accurately in the case in question.
The invention aims at creating a device for the indexed fixing of a control unit on a hat shaped section ensuring, under all circumstances, accurate positioning of the control unit in the longitudinal axis of the hat shaped section, while keeping a simple structure and guaranteeing troublefree handling.